


Tamsa (Darkness)

by the_heart_and_the_brain



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Hannibal is a Cannibal, M/M, Mind Games, Murder Husbands, Serial Killer Will, Tumblr Prompt, Will is a Cannibal, dark!Will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-14 04:31:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1252978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_heart_and_the_brain/pseuds/the_heart_and_the_brain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Shakari who left me this prompt in my Tumblr inbox:</p><p>"Will knows Hannibal before Jack introduces them, in fact they've been partners in crime and lovers for over a year(your choice in how long). Will helps Hannibal mess with Jack."</p><p>My take on the initial meeting between Hannibal and Will, if they were working..and sleeping...together already...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tamsa (Darkness)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shakari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shakari/gifts).



Will loved to play his roles to perfection, alternating between the FBI's broken teacup and one half of The Chesapeake Ripper with practised ease. He found it so easy to switch between light and dark, good and evil...even though one side was all smoke and mirrors.

By a twist of fate, Jack introduced him to Hannibal, oblivious to the fact that they had been lovers for over a year and killed together even longer than that, during the case of the Minnesota Shrike. It was almost as if Jack _wanted_ to be messed with.

Sitting down next to Hannibal in front of Jack's desk, a subtle flicker of a smile over at his lover when Jack's back was turned signalled that Will wanted to play. Maroon eyes glanced over, accepting the challenge.

“Tasteless.” Will muttered, clumsily pushing his glasses further up his nose.

“Do you have trouble with taste?” Hannibal questioned, marvelling at his lover's attention to detail, down to the shifting eyes and defensive posture.

“My thoughts are often not tasty.”

“Nor mine. No effective barriers.”

“I build forts.”

“Associations come quickly.”

“So do forts...” The younger man shrugged his shoulders, reaching for his mug.

“Not fond of eye contact, are you?”

They exchanged banter as if it was their first ever meeting. Will played the unstable and self conscious Special Agent, defensive and unsure and Hannibal played the stoic patient psychiatrist, curious and refined.

Will wanted Jack to think that he was damaged, that his gift was also his curse, when it truth it only heightened the experiences he shared with Hannibal whilst hunting. The older man was more than happy to play his role in the deception as it gave him the chance to watch Will at his best...

“Whose profile are you working on?” Will's eyes flickered between him and Jack, the practised sense of outrage and defensiveness almost physically radiating off him. “Whose profile is he working on?” Jack sighed, rubbing his temple.

“I'm sorry, Will. Observing is what we do. I can't shut mine off any more than you can shut yours off.”

“Please, don't psychoanalyse me.” Hannibal watched as the younger man pushed his chair back. “You won't like me when I'm psychoanalysed.”

“Will...” Jack warned.

“Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go give a lecture on psychoanalysing...” Grabbing his coat, Will abruptly left the office, much to the doctor's amusement.

“Maybe we shouldn’t poke him like that, Doctor. Perhaps a less, uh, direct approach...”

“What he has is pure empathy. He can assume your point of view, or mine, and maybe some other points of view that scare him. It’s an uncomfortable gift, Jack.”

In requesting that Hannibal help in the case, Jack had inevitably set the wheels in motion that would cause his downfall. Will, less practised in the art of manipulation, played the role of the pawn very well but his skills were not as honed as Hannibal's.

They would play the agent, string him along and then strike him down when he was at his weakest. Hannibal was already planning what he could serve Jack Crawford as at one of his dinner parties...

And, Will...oh Will...

The young brunette was his jewel, beautiful and precious. He had taken his time unleashing the darkness that Will had held within him, shaping and polishing him into the magnificent creature that shared his life and his bed.

“Perception’s a tool that’s pointed on both ends. This cannibal you have him getting to know...” Hannibal leant back in his chair, clasping his hands together on top of his crossed legs. “I think I can help good Will see his face.”

* * *

“You were breathtaking today my dear...” Will smiled as his lover pressed a kiss to his head, placing a plate of exquisite food in front of him. “I believe Jack is none the wiser.”

“Broken does seem to be my speciality.” Hannibal gracefully lowered himself into his chair, picking up his knife and fork.

“And you do it so beautifully.”

“So what are we eating tonight?”

“Loin with Prosciutto, Fontina and Sage.” Will smiled, cutting a piece of the tender meat and holding it up to his lips, his eyes meeting Hannibal's across the table.

“The Maitre'd from last week or the Barista that spilt my coffee and didn't apologise?” The older man chuckled as the brunette placed the meat in his mouth, letting the fork drag slowly across his lips as he pulled it back out.

“The Barista my love...” He replied, licking his lips as he watched. It always sent a shiver of delight at watching Will eat his creations, knowing full well what they contained. “I'm saving the Maitre'd for our next dinner party.”

“You should invite Jack to come to dinner...I will of course make myself scarce. Although I wish I could see him eat your dishes...” Will said with a pout as Hannibal brushed the back of his hand with his fingers.

“Patience dearest Will...given enough time, Jack Crawford with be on our table, not at it.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in commissioning a fanfiction from me, drop me a message on my Tumblr account (http://the-heart-and-the-brain.tumblr.com/) or an email (the-heart-and-the-brain@hotmail.co.uk)


End file.
